diegeheimnissedesnicholasflamelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aoife
Aoife I:f⁠ʲə ist die Zwillingsschwester von Scathach und somit auch Vampirin und Angehörige der nächsten Generation. Sie gilt als eine der besten Kriegerinnen überhaupt. Historisches In der Mythologie ist Aoife Aífe auch Aoife nachempfunden. Sie ist dort die Tochter von Árd-Greimne und lebt im Osten eines Lands namens Alpi, was oft als Alba (Schottland) interpretiert wird. Dort befindet sie sich im Krieg mit einer weiteren weiblichen Kriegerin, Scathach, welche ebenfalls ihre Schwester ist. In anderen Versionen lebt sie in einem Land namens Lethra. In einer Schlacht zwischen den beiden Schwestern kämpft der Held Cú Chulainn auf Scáthachs Seite und ist in einem Zweikampf deren Champion. Vor Beginn des Duells fragt er Scáthach, was Aífe am meisten liebe, woraufhin diese Aífes Wagen und Pferde nennt. Während des Kampfes ruft Cú Chulainn, dass Wagen und Pferde über die Klippe gestürzt wären, woraufhin Aífe abgelenkt ist und den Kampf verliert. Sie bittet Cú Chulainn sie zu verschonen, welcher dieser Bitte unter zwei Bedingungen zustimmt: Sie soll die Feindschaft zwischen ihr und ihrer Schwester beenden und ihm einen Sohn gebären. Beidem stimmt sie zu. Als der Held das Land verlässt, lässt er Aífe schwanger zurück. Er gibt ihr einen goldenen Ring, welchen sie dem Kind geben soll. Auch soll es wenn es sieben ist, nach Irland gehen und dort nach Cú Chulainn suchen. Das Kind kommt auf die Welt - ein Sohn namens Connla. Connla kommt wie gefordert nach Irland und besitzt bereits herausragende Fähigkeiten, weshalb Cú Chulainn einen Kampf mit ihm beginnt und Connla besiegt und tötet. Erst als es zu spät war, sieht er den goldenen Ring und erkennt, dass er sein eigenes Kind getötet hat. Biografie Vorgeschichte Aoife lebte in ihrer Kindheit in einem Danu Talis nachempfundenen Schattenreich, auch wenn sie erst nach dem Untergang der Stadt geboren worden war. Nachdem sie diesen Ort verlassen hatte, bildete sie mit ihrem Zwilling Scathach viele der großen Helden der Geschichte aus, darunter auch Khutulun, der sie den Beinamen "weißer Mond" gibt. Sie versucht ebenfalls, Ninjas auszubilden, was jedoch nicht wirklich gut gelingt. Nachdem sie versucht haben, Scathach umzubringen und diese eine schreckliche Rache an ihnen auslebte, tötete Aoife die Überlebenden aus Gnade. Die beiden Schwestern waren immer zusammen und galten als unschlagbar, ein Pol im Leben der anderen, bis sich beide in ein und den selben Mann verliebten, während sie ihn ausbildeten. Das entzweite sie und als er in einer Schlacht starb - was gleichermaßen Scathachs wie Aoifes Schuld war - kämpften sie gegeneinander und sahen sich nie wieder. Auch wenn ihr Zwilling und sie keinen Kontakt mehr hatten und sich getrennt hatten, war Scathachs Bleiben im Schattenreich Erde größtenteils damit begründet, dass Scathach blieb. Was genau nach der Entzweiung in Aoifes Leben geschieht, ist unklar, allerdings trifft sie im Jahr 1600 bei der Schlacht um Sekigahara auf zum ersten Mal auf Niten, welcher sie zuerst für Scathach hielt und den sie an diesem Tag besiegte, es jedoch danach nicht mehr schaffte. Eine unbestimmte Zeit reiste sie mit ihm durch die Schattenreiche und rettete ihn einmal, als er vom Shinigami entführt worden ist. Am 27. August 1883 gerieten Aoife und Niten, der bei ihr war, in Schwierigkeiten, da sie Ärger mit Nagas hatte. Prometheus half ihnen, indem er den Vulkan ausbrechen ließ. Als Scathach das Schattenreich Erden verlässt, ist sie in der Wüste Gobi Mongolei und reist durch die Krafttore nach San Francisco zu Niten, damit er ihr hilft, sie zu finden. Der unheimliche Geisterrufer Aoife fährt zusammen mit Niten in einer schwarzen Limousine zum Haus von Tante Agnes/Tsagaglalal und lässt Niten ihr ein Foto von Scathach ein Foto zeigen. Als Sophie und Josh sie entdecken, halten sie sie zunächst für Scathach. Jedoch macht sie schnell klar, dass sie nicht ihr Zwilling ist, jedoch nach diesem sucht. Während Josh seine Tante ablenkt, unterhält sich Sophie mit Aoife, wobei Aoife erklärt, dass sie Scathachs Zwillingsschwester ist und fordert Sophie auf, sie hineinzubitten, weil sie sich dort besser unterhalten könnten. Jedoch sieht Sophie durch die Erinnerungen der Hexe von Endor schreckliche Dinge, die Aoife getan hat und versucht, sie mithilfe von Feuermagie zu besiegen. Allerdings hält Niten sie davon ab und Aoife überlegt, von wem Sophie die Feuermagie gelernt hat und reagiert ungehalten, als sie feststellt, dass es Saint-Germain ist. Anschließend betäubt sie Sophie mithilfe ihrer Aura und nimmt sie mit. Als Josh sie schließlich aufhalten will, gibt sie sich zunächst hochmütig, zeigt jedoch Angst, als Joshs Aura sich aktiviert. Sie bringt Sophie zu Nitens Hausboot und unterhält sich dort mit ihr, wobei sie klar macht, dass sie keinen Älteren dient und nur sich selber treu ist und sie von den Begrifflichkeiten von Gut und Böse nicht viel anfangen kann. Sie weist Sophie harsch zurück, als diese sagt, sie und ihr Bruder seien die legendären Zwillinge, da Aoife schon einige Zwillinge mit Auren in Gold und Silber getroffen und ihre tragischen Schicksale mit angesehen hat. Später auf dem Deck erklärt Aoife Sophie, dass sie weder ihre Freundin noch Feindin sei, sondern nur Scathach finden wolle, da diese trotz aller Differenzen immer noch ihre Familie und sie für sie verantwortlich sei. Sophie erzählt ihr alles, was sie über diesen Vorfall weiß. Als sie Johanna von Orleans erwähnt, ist Aoife verwirrt und erfährt durch Niten, dass Johanna und Saint-Germain verheiratet sind. Ebenfalls wusste sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass Scathach Johanna mit ihrem Blut unsterblich gemacht hat. Als sie hört, dass Scathach "nur" ins Pleistozän geschickt wurde, entschließt sie sich, sie zurückzuholen und möchte deshalb mit den Flamels reden, welche gerade in der Nähe des Hausboots sind. Trotzdem spricht sie sich dagegen aus, dass die Flamels und Josh das Boot betreten, was allerdings fruchtlos endet, da Niten diese mit dem Verweis darauf, dass das Boot ihm gehöre, einlädt, nachdem sie ihm versichert haben, dass dies keine Falle ist. Die Flamels wollen sie überzeugen, ihnen zu helfen, was Aoife jedoch ablehnt, mit dem Verweis darauf, dass die Humani ihr nicht wichtig sind und deren Zivilisation außerdem schon oft am Rande der Vernichtung stand. Als die Flamels sie fragen, weshalb sie sich nicht in ein Schattenreich zurückgezogen habe, antwortet sie mit Verweis auf Scathach und spricht aus, dass sie den Streit zwischen ihnen beiden bereue. Sie fährt zusammen mit den Flamels, Newmans und Niten zu ihrem Onkel Prometheus, da sie möchte, dass dieser zu Kronos bringt und ihn bittet, Scathach und Johanna aus dem Pleistozän zurückzuholen. Als eingewendet wird, dass Kronos vielleicht nicht Prometheus' Bitte entsprechend handeln werde, zeigt Aoife sich unbeeindruckt. Als während der weiteren Autofahrt das Gespräch auf Ninjas kommt, äußert Aoife ihre tiefe Abneigung gegen diese. Im Schattenreich ihres Onkels angekommen, erklärt sie Josh, dass die Wesen, die er sieht, keine Golems sondern Urmenschen und die Vorfahren der heutigen Humani sind, die ihr Onkel erschaffen hat. Allerdings warnt sie ihn auch, dass Prometheus aufgrund der schrecklichen Dinge, die die Menschen getan haben, ihnen nicht mehr zugetan ist. Sophie warnt die Anwesenden, die Urmenschen nicht zu berühren und Aoife ist über Wortwahl und Tonlage erschrocken, da diese sie sehr an ihre Großmutter, die Hexe von Endor, erinnern. Als man ihr erklärt, glaubt Aoife jedoch zuerst nicht, dass Sophie das Gedächtnis von ihr vollständig übernommen hat und will als Beweis den wahren Namen der Hexe wissen. Als Prometheus sie anschließend begrüßt, wirkt Aoife bei dem Zusammentreffen sehr glücklich und auch ausgelassen. Anschließend ist sie während Josh die Feuermagie gelehrt bekommt, mit im Raum, als Perenelle Flamel den Kristallschädel auspackt, weigert sich jedoch standhaft, ihn zu berühren. Nachdem Josh verschwunden ist, ist sie die Erste, die bei Sophie ist und ihr hilft. Sie gibt ihr Ratschläge und verspricht ihr, sie zu beschützen, als sie in den Kristallschädel blicken will, um Josh zu finden und stärkt sie auch mit ihrer eigenen Aura. Während der Autofahrt nach San Francisco um Josh zu retten beschwert sie sich über das durch den alten Wagen ihres Onkels verursachte langsame Vorankommen, was Niten dazu veranlasst, den klassischen Wagen zu verteidigen und zu erwähnen, dass er solche Autos sammelt. Diese Erkenntnis überrascht Aoife, weswegen Niten sie fragt, was sie nach vierhundert Jahren Bekanntschaft wisse. Sie gibt zu, dass es nicht sehr viel ist, weshalb Niten sie ohne jeden Vorwurf selbstsüchtig nennt und sie fragt, weshalb sie Sophie helfe. Aoife erwidert, dass es daran liegt, dass Sophie wie sie ihren Zwilling verloren hat und es sehr lange her ist, seit jemand wie Sophie Aoife um Hilfe gefragt hat, weshalb sie es auch aus Pflichtgefühl tut. Bei Enoch Enterprises ''angekommen, schaltet sie einige der Wachmänner mit ihren Nunchakus aus und hat zeitgleich mit Niten den Einfall eines geheimen Zwischenstockwerks. In diesem angekommen kämpft Aoife gegen Virigina Dare, welche sie jedoch durch ihre Flöte einfach ausschaltet und mit dem Tomahawk zu töten droht. Sophie verhindert dies durch einen Peitschenschlag, woraufhin Aoife Virigina an die Kehle geht. Als Coatlicue droht, Sophie zu töten, springt Aoife auf deren Rücken und attackiert sie. Sie zerrt Coatlicue zurück in das Portal zu ihrem Schattenreich-Gefängnis, auch wenn sie weiß, dass das bedeutet, dass sie mit der Archonin in diesem eingesperrt sein muss. Zur Person Aussehen Aoife hat kurzes, stachliges rotes Haar und sieht Scathach zum Verwechseln ähnlich, weshalb angenommen werden kann, dass sie ein rundes, wenn auch katiges Gesicht, kurze Finger und Sommersprossen hat und die äußere Erscheinung einer ungefähr Siebzehnjährigen besitzt. Jedoch kleidet sie sich modebewusster und eleganter und hat im Gegensatz zu ihrem Zwilling keine Lachfältchen. Ebenfalls unterscheidet sich sich in der Form des Kinns von Scathach. Charakter Aoife besitzt einen sehr herrischen und aggressiven Charakter. Sie nimmt in der Regel eine autoritäre und bestimmende Haltung ein, in der sie sehr harsch werden kann. Ebenfalls neigt sie nicht dazu, sich für die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute zu interessieren, weshalb sie auch nach vierhundert Jahren Bekanntschaft eher wenig über Niten weiß. Sie wird als selbstsüchtig beschrieben, scheint dies jedoch nicht als Charakterfehler anzusehen. Auch ist sie extrem unabhängig und stolz, allerdings genauso unglaublich loyal und mit ihren eigenen Wertevorstellungen. Hat sie sich einmal einer Sache verschrieben, dann tut sie alles, um sie zu erreichen. Trotz ihrer aggressiven Adern ist sie gut darin, sich Pläne und Strategien auszudenken und auszuführen. Beziehungen Stammbaum Scathach Zu ihrer Zwillingsschwester hat Aoife eine relativ schwierige Beziehung. In ihrer Kindheit waren beide unzertrennlich und haben zusammen vieles von dem gelernt, was sie heute können, waren beispielsweise bei Tsagaglalal in der Lehre. Sie verließen sich auf die andere - hatten sich immer bedingungslos geliebt, wie Scathach es ausdrückte - und kannten deren Fähigkeiten an - wie Scathach es beispielsweise auch später noch tut, als sie erwähnt, dass das Lösen von Plänen immer Aoifes Gebiet war. Gemeinsam haben sie viele Helden der Geschichte ausgebildet, wie sie es das letzte Mal bei Cuchulain getan hatten. Beide Frauen verliebten sich in ihn und als er starb - wobei die Schuld gleichermaßen bei beiden lag - beschuldigten sie jeweils die andere, kämpften gegeneinander und sahen sich nie wieder. Sie sagt, dass sie immer ein Auge auf Scathach gehabt habe, scheint jedoch nichts davon zu wissen, dass Scathach Johanna unsterblich gemacht hat. Als Scathach das Schattenreich Erde durch ein Krafttor verließ, machte Aoife sich trotz ihres immer noch anhaltenden Grolls auf der Suche nach Scathach und brachte sich in gefährliche Situationen um sie zu retten - sie kündigte sogar an, selbst in der Zeit zurückzureisen, um sie zurückzuholen. Unabhängig davon beginnt Scathach ungefähr zur selben Zeit damit, häufiger an Aoife zu denken und beschließt, sich mit ihr zu versöhnen und ist entsetzt, als sie die Schmerzen fühlt, die Aoife bei Coatlice durchleiden muss. Sie hilft dabei, ihren Zwilling zu befreien und wird Trauzeugin bei ihrer Hochzeit. Niten/Miyamoto Musashi Niten liebt Aoife von den Schatten schon lange, auch wenn er sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung für Scathach hielt. Auch Aoife liebt ihn, hat dies jedoch noch nie erwähnt, allerdings sieht ihr Onkel Prometheus die Tatsache, dass sie so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hat, als Zeichen dafür, dass er ihr wirklich etwas bedeutet. Sie sind schon seit vielen Jahren zusammen unterwegs gewesen und auch wenn auch Aoife Niten sehr schätzt, zeigt sie dies selten bis gar nicht und zu Anfang entsteht der Eindruck, dass er eine Art Handlanger für die Vampirin ist. Dies stimmt jedoch nicht, da die beiden eine ziemlich ruhige Art haben, mit sich umzugehen und die herrische Aoife gut mit dem stillen, trockenen Niten klarkommt. Ebenfalls legt Niten gegenüber Aoife eine Art unerschütterliche Loyalität zutage, so dass er zwar die Flamels auf sein Hausboot einlädt, jedoch stets hinter Aoife stehen bleibt und sie teilweise beruhigt und keine Zweifel daran lässt, dass er sich iher Entscheidung anschließen wird. Ebenfalls können sich beide auf den anderen verlassen. So hat Aoife Niten beispielsweise befreit, als er vom Shinigami gefangen gehalten wurde und er hat sie aus dem Schattenreich mit Coatlicue geholt. Es ist bekannt, dass Aoife und Niten befreundet sind und er der einzige in der Gegend um San Francisco ist, der ihr helfen würde. Prometheus Prometheus ist ihr Onkel und für Aoife eine wichtige Bezugsperson. Sie hat ihn sehr gerne und sieht ihn als eine Art Vaterfigur an, auch wenn zwischen zwei Treffen teilweise hundert Jahre vergehen können. Ebenfalls kann man schlussfolgern, dass Aoife Prometheus vertraut Band IV, S. 245, Z. 9 - 12. Hexe von Endor Zu ihrer Großmutter scheint Aoife keinen so guten Draht zu haben. Zwar kennt sie ihren wahren Namen, jedoch scheinen sie sich entzweit zu haben, da Sophie aus den Erinnerungen der Hexe entnehmen kann, dass diese sich vor Aoife fürchtet. Fähigkeiten Kampfstil Aoife gilt als eine der besten Kriegerinnen der Welt und hat durch ihre Fähigkeiten schon viel grausames angerichtet. Es wird erwähnt, dass sie anders kämpft als Scathach, jedoch werden keine Unterschiede genannt. Waffen Sie kämpft in erster Linie mit Zwillingsschwertern, Nunchakus und einem Eisenmesser. Einsatz der Magie Aoife ist in der Lage, mit ihrer Aura Menschen zu betäuben. Ob sie noch weitere magische Fähigkeiten besitzt, ist unklar, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie als Vampir Gefühle in sich aufnehmen kann. Sonstige Fähigkeiten Sie kann die Energiesäulen sehen, die Krafttore kennzeichnen Zitate * "Ich bin Aoife von den Schatten, und ich will wissen, was mit meiner Zwillingsschwester passiert ist" - ''Aoife zu Sophie und Josh * "Wir haben schon sehr lange nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Sie hat sich ganz von mir losgesagt. Und ich mich von ihr. Aber ich hatte immer ein Auge auf sie." - Aoife zu Sophie über Scathach * "Ah, das tine-Zeichen, das Feuersymbol. Dann hättest du also versucht, mich zu verbennen?" - Aoife zu Sophie * "Saint-Germain. Saint-Germain, der Lügner. Saint-Germain, der Dieb. Ich hätte ihn umbringen sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte." - Aoife zu Sophie * "Ich bin nicht meine Schwester." - Aoife zu Sophie * "Die Ausdrücke haben keinerlei Bedeutung für mich. Gut oder böse ist eine Frage der Sichtweise. Ich habe einmal einen unsterblichen Humani getroffen, einen Mann namens William Shakespeare, der geschrieben hat, dass es nichts Gutes oder Schlechtes gibt; erst das Denken macht es dazu." - Aoife zu Sophie * "Eine Aura in Gold und Silber ist kein Geschenk, sondern ein Fluch. Sie wird euch und alle um euch herum vernichten. Ich habe erlebt, wie ganze Städte in Schutt und Asche gelegt wurden, nur um einen Zwilling zu töten." - Aoife zu Sophie * "Ich brauche etwas zu essen. Ich bin am Verhungern. Hast du Chips oder Obst hier?" - "Also - nicht wirklich. Ich esse nicht. Keine Lebensmittel ... Zumindest keine, die du als solche erkennen würdest." - Sophie und Aoife * "Sie ist trotzdem meine Schwester. Sie ist ... meine Familie. Ich bin für sie verantwortlich." - Aoife zu Sophie * "Du musst lernen, den Leuten zu vertrauen." - "Und du musst lernen, den richtigen Leuten zu vertrauen." - Niten und Aoife * "Du bist alt, Zauberin, aber du hast nur einen Bruchteil von dem erlebt, was ich auf dieser Erde erduldet habe. Ich habe Zivilisationen aufsteigen und untergehen und wieder aufsteigen sehen. Manchmal ist es unumgänglich, dass reiner Tisch gemacht und wieder ganz von vorne angefangen wird. Sieh dir doch an, was die heutigen Humani der Erde angetan haben. Sieh dir an, wozu ihre Gier geführt hat. Sie haben diesen Planeten an den Rand der Zerstörung gebracht." - Aoife zu den Flamels und Newmans * "Warum hast du dich entschieden, im Schattenreich der Humani zu bleiben?" - "Weil Scathach geblieben ist." - Perenelle und Aoife * "Wir hätten uns nie bekämpfen dürfen. Wir sind mit bitteren Worten auseinandergegangen, haben Dinge gesagt, die besser ungesagt geblieben wären." - Aoife über ihren Streit mit Scathach * "Ich bin geblieben, weil man mir sagte, dass ich eines Tages die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, mich mit meiner Schwester zu versöhnen." - Aoife zu Perenelle * "Ich kann nicht mit euch kommen. Ich kann euch nicht helfen. Ich muss meine Schwester finden, und wenn nötig, gehe ich auch in die Vergangenheit zurück." - Aoife zu den Flamels und Newmans * "Dann werde ich selbst mit ihm sprechen. Mir hat noch nie jemand etwas abgeschlagen." - Aoife zu Flamel * "Nein, du hast mich nicht falsch eingeschätzt, Zauberin. Ich bin tatsächlich so schlecht, wie man mich hinstellt." - Aoife zu Perenelle * "Scathach lügt. Sie lügt wie gedruckt. Man kann ihr kein Wort glauben." - Aoife über Scathach * "Ninjas. Warum sind alle so verrückt nach Ninjas? Sie waren nie wirklich gut. Und sie sind Feiglinge, schleichen in ihren schwarzen Pyjamas herum und töten ihre Opfer mit vergifteten Pfeilen. Ich hasse Ninjas - sie haben keine Ehre." - Aoife zu Josh * "Ruhig, ganz ruhig, tief atmen ... Du musst dich jetzt in der Gewalt haben. Um deinetwillen. Um Joshs Willen." - Aoife zu Sophie * "Ich kann nicht. Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie sich das anfühlt ..." - "Oh doch. Ich weiß es. Ich habe meinen ''Zwilling verloren. Ich weiß genau, wie es dir geht." - ''Sophie und Aoife * "Ich passe auf dich auf." - Aoife zu Sophie * "Scathach hätte das auch getan." - Aoife zu sich selbst * "Ich habe vor niemandem Angst." - Aoife zu Niten * "Aber sie hat mich um Hilfe gebeten, mein Freund. Es ist lange her, seit mich jemand um etwas gebeten hat. Es ist ... Es ist Pflicht." - Aoife zu Niten * "Jetzt wollen wir sehen, wer zuerst stirbt. Du hast unsere Rasse erschaffen. Wir stammen von deinem Erbgut ab. Du weißt also, wie stark Clan-Vampire sind." - Aoife zu Coatlicue * "Wenn du meine Zwillingsschwester findest, sag ihr ... sag Scathach, dass ich das hier ... für sie getan habe." - Aoife zu Sophie Trivia * Es ist unklar, welche der Zwillingsschwestern älter ist, da sowohl Aoife als auch Scathach von sich behaupten, älter zu sein. * Aoife hat im Alter von fünfzehn das Vimana ihrer Familie versehentlich zerstört und Scathach die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben. * Auch wenn die Zwillinge unterschiedliche Charaktere haben kämpfen sie mit den gleichen Erstwaffen. * Sie reist nur ungerne mit Krafttoren, da diese ihr Übelkeit bereiten. * Beide Zwillingsschwester bevorzugen trotz des unterschiedlichen Kampfstils die gleichen Waffen: Nunchakus, kurze Zwillignsschwerter und ein kurzes Eisenmesser * Beide Zwillinge hassen Kälte und Nässe * Wenn Aoife lächelt, sie sie aus wie Scathach Widersprüche * Sowohl Scathach als auch Aoife sind knapp zehntausend Jahre alt, jedoch sagt Aoife, dass sie seit zehntausend Jahren auf die Gelegenheit warte, sich mit Scathach zu versöhnen. Links * Wikipedia-Artikel (englisch) en:Aoife Kategorie:Nächste Generation Kategorie:Charaktere